


Still remains the lovely head

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Janice bonds with her crewmates.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Still remains the lovely head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts).



Starfleet had rules about hair length, strict for men, more lax for women. The women's side of the ship's hair salon was often filled with crewmembers who weren't there for a cut or perm, merely for the companionship.

Janice loved it here. In the hair salon, she learned Nurse Chapel told the best dirty jokes. Lt. Uhura taught them all to swear in twenty-six different languages. Tina told them about plays she'd seen. Lt. Palmer told them about the woman she was going to marry when they returned to Earth.

Janice didn't talk. She listened, and she felt at ease.


End file.
